EL Secreto de Bella Swan
by Lana XX2
Summary: Edward y Bella son dos amigos. Bella tiene un secreto que solo sabe su padre y no queiere que lo sepa nadie, pero Edward ara lo imposible para descubrir-lo. (Creo que sera un poco o mucho Ooc. No sera empalagaso.)
1. Todo o Nada

**Todo o Nada**

* * *

><p>El Dr. Cullen estaba perdidamente enamorado de su enfermera y mejor amiga, Bella Swan. Edwar hijo de Carlisle Cullen, un gran médico y cirujano, Edward ya tenía en mente desde pequeño convertirse en médico como su padre pero jamás pensó que lo lograría. La admiración a su padre por todas las vidas salvadas y las vidas que trajo al mundo hizo de Edward un excelente médico. Bella atraída por Edward y Carlise, se le metió en la cabeza ser enferma y casualmente la asignaron como la enfermera de Edward.<p>

—Edward… ¿Por qué me miras así? —Dijo Bella con un atisbo de preocupación y diversión.

— ¿Uhm? Ah…nada, es solo que…nada, no importa. —Edward le respondió distante pero Bella sabía que si tenía importancia ya que este no sabía nada de Bella, tan solo que tenía un padre que la adopto de pequeña. —Bella…— continuó Edward sin hacer caso de la mirada de su amiga— ¿Por qué…por que le tienes fobia al agua? Nunca me lo has contado…

La mirada de Bella perdió el rastro de tranquilidad, cambiándola por una de sorpresa y desesperación empezando a jugar con el tenedor de plástico—Ah…Edward…sabes que…sabes que no te lo puedo contar.

—Bella me lo puedes contar —Aparto su mirada dirigiéndola a la ventana. Sus ojos demostraban vergüenza—Bella si…la razón de tu fobia es que…alguien te ha hecho algo…—Bella, al ver mi respuesta, me miro sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? No… Nadie me ha ahogado ni lo ha intentado. Nadie me ha puesto la mano encima…aún—Sus ojos demostraban diversión.

— ¿Cómo que aún?

—Nada—Contesto ella comprobando el reloj de su muñeca—Edward la hora de la comido se ha acabado. Vamos.

Bella y Edward recogieron sus cosas sin hablar o siquiera mirarse a la cara, al menos Bella, parecía que quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con Edward. Llegaron al piso 6 en silencio, ese silencio que Edward estaba empezando a odiar cada vez más, caminaron hasta la habitación 314 donde su paciente de 15 años Taylor Black les esperaba para realizar la operación de riñón.

—Hola Jacob. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien—Dijo mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos.

— ¿Nervioso? — Le preguntó Bella mientras le tomada la presión y se aseguraba que todo estaba en su sitio, mientras Edward recogía los permisos firmados por los padres.

—Un poco.

—Tranquilo, estas delante del mejor doctor del centro.

—El mejor era mi padre. Pero si, yo soy el segundo. Alexis ayuda a Jeff a llevar al paciente a la sala de operaciones, Bella te vienes conmigo.

— ¿Qué? Sabes que yo jamás he entrado en la sala, sabes que siempre me quedo en el observador y te ayudo desde ahí.

—Pues hoy no— dijo Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba la sala, Bella intento zafarse de su mano pero él tenía más fuerza. Cuando llegaron Jacob ya estaba tumbado en la camilla de operaciones sedado—Bella y yo nos lavaremos las manos, id preparando a Jacob. Vamos Bella.

—No.

—Bella…

—No voy a lavarme las manos—Estaba encogida y parecía asustada.

—Vale— Edward al terminar de lavarse las manos una enfermera auxiliar le ayudo a ponerse los guantes de látex, haciendo un ruido parecido a una palmada que asusto a Bella, quieta como una estatua en una esquina.

* * *

><p>La operación de Taylor comenzó como siempre y como en todas las operaciones con un millón de ojos prestando atención a todo lo que Edward hacia y a las pantallas de la constancia vital de paciente.<p>

Mientras todo esto tenía lugar en la sala de operaciones, Bella se escabullo de lavarse las manos y se puso los guantes de látex, se aseguró de que sus manos estuvieran bien selladas en esos guantes y se dirigió a la sala de operaciones. La operación ya casi tocaba su fin cuando Bella apareció. — Bella, acércame un algodón— Le dijo Edward a Bella, de repente, sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, una enferma echo un poco de agua encima de Bella sin querer al lavarse las manos de sangre, quien reaccionó mal y como un perro asustado hecho al suelo varios bisturís y tijeras, distrayendo así a Edward, que sin darse cuenta provocó una hemorragia grave a Taylor.

— ¡Mierda! — Gritó Edward, mientras Bella retrocedía para esconderse en el armario donde guardaban las medicinas para las operaciones. Edward se apresuró a parar la hemorragia de Tylor, los enfermeros y enfermeras al ver que no lo lograba llamaron al Dr. Jefferon para que se hiciera cargo así pudiendo Edward salir tras Bella. — ¡Bella!

Edward puso rumbo al pasillo del hospital y preguntando a varias enfermeras y enfermeros dio con ella en el armario de las medicinas. Golpeando y gritando su nombre a la puerta se pudo oír un estruendo por encima de su voz y el ruido del hospital.

— ¿Te has caído? ¿Estás herida? — le preguntó Edward.

—Sí y no. Si me he caído y no, tranquilo estoy bien.

— ¡Como quieres que esté tranquilo cuando has salido corriendo poniendo en peligro la vida de un paciente!

—Edward ve a ver cómo está Taylor, por favor, déjame sola.

— ¡Estas de coña!

— ¡Edward! ¡Hazlo! —Sorprendido por su contestación dio media vuelta vacilante y fue a encontrarse con el Dr. Jefferson. Mientras estos hablaban, en el armario, un Bella mordiendo una toalla intentaba amortiguar el sonido de sus llantos y con las manos y más toallas limpiaba la sangre del suelo. Después de 30 minutos sin volver a escuchar la voz de Edward por ningún sitio salió del armario y se dirigió a su taquilla para cambiarse de ropa.

—Bella, explícame que acaba de pasar ahí dentro. — Su voz la asusto por completo. Edward estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Bella fijamente. —Cuando acabes ven a mi despacho. De inmediato.

Estaba muerta. Bella sabía que estaba muerta. Si Charlie se enteraba, estaría más que muerta. Con un suspiro y el chirrido de la taquilla cerrándose Bella fue de camino al infierno.

—Siéntate. — Su despacho olía a legía y colonia. Las ventanas estaban bajadas y Edward de espaldas a ella sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Su voz era fría y dura.— Has puesto en peligro la vida de alguien. Esto te puede costar el despido por mi parte. Te daré otra oportunidad. Promete que no montaras otro drama—Tenia la mirada fija en Bella, pero ella miraba al suelo, como si quisiera esconder algo.

—No puedo prometértelo.

— ¿Qué no puedes qué?

—No puedo prometértelo. —Le dijo Bella ahora mirándolo a los ojos desafiante.

— ¿Por qué no?—No puedo, es un secreto.

— ¡¿UN SECRETO?! ¡BELLA CENTRATE, CASI MATAS A ESE POBRE CHICO! —Eso sorprendió a ambos, Edward y Bella se miraron por los menos 3 minutos sin decir nada, un largo suspiro salió por los labios de Edward mientras se masajeaba la sien. Vete, no quiero verte ahora.


	2. Dolores peores que la regla

**Dolores peores que la regla **

Bella cerró la puerta del despacho de su jefe y temblando fue a recoger sus cosas de la taquilla para irse a casa. Intentaba estar tranquila, cogió el ascensor para dirigirse al parking. Mientras bajaba, Bella vio cómo un chico de 15 años subía al ascensor en una silla de ruedas, era Tylor, debían de llevarlo a hacerle algunas pruebas o algo. Evito mirarlo ya que lo único capa de sentir era vergüenza. Al llegar al parking, esta empezó a buscar las llaves de su coche de forma descontrolada, estaba cerca de tener un ataque de ansiedad, y de los fuertes. Dio con las llaves al mismo tiempo que daba con el coche. Se subió e intento no perder la calma pero no pudo evitarlo y rompió a llorar.

—Vale, relájate Bella—Se dijo a si misma mirándose en el retrovisor apretando fuerte el volante del coche. Aun sollozando y moqueando encendió el coche y salió del parking camino a su casa.

Ya había llegado y aún seguía temblando aunque ya no sollozaba, expiro e inhalo varias veces antes de salir de coche pero no sirvió de mucho. Cerró los ojos antes de mirar fuera de la ventanilla y ver su casa, la luz de la sala de estar estaba encendida y rezo para que Charlie no lo supiera, al menos no aún.

Bella salió del coche y lentamente se dirijo a la puerta, se quedó delante de esta con los ojos cerrados intentando mantener la calma y a continuación empezó a buscar las llaves de casa. Sabía perfectamente donde las había guardado, en el bolsillo interno del bolso, pero para ganar tiempo ese fue en el último lugar donde miro. Las puso en la cerradura y lentamente intentando no hacer ruido abrió la puerta.

— ¡BELLA!—Su gritó resonó en toda la casa, ni si quiera había llegado a entrar y Charlie ya estaba gritando. Inútil. Así es como se sentía Bella.

— ¡Oh no! —Susurró. Cerró la puerta tras ella con la mayor lentitud del mundo. "Voy a morir." Dejó el bolso y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y el abrigo en el armario de la alacena. Cerró los ojos y se encogió. Se dio la vuelta y metiéndose las manos en el bolsillo trastero y se acercó a la sala. — ¿Si padre?

Charlie no era su padre biológico ni ella era su hija, solo a los ojos de los demás, en esa casa, Bella para Charlie era como su protegida. La cuidaba y lo sabía todo sobre ella. Se podrá decir que la adoptó cuando se la encontró delante de la puerta de su casa. Ni Charlie ni Bella saben su origen con certeza, ni tampoco porque el agua hace lo que hace cuando la toca.

—Me he enterado de tu numerito…o será más acertado decir gran problema. ¡Pero en que estabas pensado en entrar en esa sala! —Su comportamiento la asustó, nunca lo había visto así, primero Edward y ahora Charlie, estaría muerta de ansiedad antes de mañana por la mañana. — ¡Explícame lo que ha pasado!

De repente Bella empezó a sentir como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de rabia, había estado todo el día preocupada que ni se percató de que sentía tanta rabia hasta ahora, todo rastro de temor se había esfumado—¡¿Qué quieres qué te explique que no sepas ya?! ¡Edward me obligó a entrar en la sala, a lavarme las manos…le dije que nuca entraba, fui cuidadosa!

—No lo suficiente.

— ¡Lo juro! pero una enfermera me tiró agua encima y juro que fui rápida, por suerte solo se asustaron, puesto que ellos creen que tengo "fobia al agua" ¡Si no me quieres creer no lo hagas pero fue lo que ocurrió! — Bella empezó a notar como lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, esta vez eran de pura rabia.

Charlie la contemplaba con fuego en los ojos. Bella sabía que estaba procesando toda la información, decidiendo que hacer, pensando en que decir pero nada salió de su boca. Solo la miraba muy enfadado y eso para Bella era lo peor, prefería mil broncas antes que esa clase de silencio acompañado de esa clase de mirada. Poco a poco fue tomando control sobre su rabia y se calmó—Vale. Ahora ve a tomarte un baño y limpia esa cara.

— ¿Eso es todo?

—Todo—Dijo serio.

Desconcertada Bella subió al cuarto de baño y se desnudó por completo, abrió el grifo del agua tapando la bañera antes de que el agua la alcanzar y se sentó en el váter a esperar a que se llenara la bañera. Mientras se llenaba pensó en todo lo ocurrido, "Debí haberme tomado esas pastillas en cuanto tuve ocasión" ese problema la estaba llevando a la miseria, no podría llevar una vida normal ni tener pareja ni ir a la playa… estaría sola. Cerró el grifo y dejo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el agua, podía sentir el calor del agua tranquilizando su mente y su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho. Después 5 minutos en el agua el dolor volvió. Se agarró con fuerza a la bañera y se mordió el labio para ahogar un grito pero no puedo evitar sollozar. Sus lágrimas se llevaban la sangre que salía de sus labios, lentamente su piel empezó a ponerse viscosa y de un color carne nada agradable. Carne. Sin piel que la protegiera. Parecía un monstruo. Eso era lo que era. Sus piernas sangraban como todas las veces que se mojaba, solo que ahora no tanto, la sangre disminuya pero el dolor aumentaba. Naranja. Su piel empezó a ponerse naranja, toda. Por las piernas fue ganando color hasta pararse por encima de los tobillos donde aún sus piernas no se habían unido.

Cada vez que se daba un baño contemplaba sus piernas. Empezó como una simple deshidratación y terminó con las piernas… "Parezco un monstruo". Charlie pensaba que no bebía suficiente agua y el médico también, así que empezó a beber dos litros y medio durante tres días hasta que un día se le antojo agua con sal.

Charlie no sabía cómo tomarse todo lo que le ocurría a Bella, no era como explicarle a una niña de 12 años que es la menstruación cuando se es padre soltero. No, esto era mil veces peor. El creía que sería rápido e indoloro pero claro está, no era otra estúpida suposición. Para Bella todo aquello era doloroso, mucho y para nada rápido, llevaba así desde los 5 años.

Al principio asustada, intentaba separar sus piernas provocando más sangre pero estas, como si estuvieran atraídas por imanes se volvían a juntar. Después empezaron a fusionarse una con la otra literalmente, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera sido cosido por dentro mientras que por fuera, tú cuerpo empezaba a contraer una mucosidad viscosa como la de los peces.

Cuando Bella pensó para sí misma que ya era suficiente quito el tapón profiriendo un sonido de succión y llevándose el agua y la sangre. Cuando ya no hubo más agua en la bañera, Bella abrió el grifo y se limpió de restos de sangre que adornaba su cuerpo de una forma muy macabra. Cuando ya estuvo medianamente limpia cogió la toalla de algodón y con ayuda de esta intento salir de la bañera; primero cogió impulso para sacar la mitad de su cuerpo fuera y cuando ya tocaba el suelo con los antebrazos empezó a arrastrase hasta caer al suelo por completo de forma brusca haciendo un gruñido de dolor. Empezó a secarse con suavidad, después empezó a hidratarse las piernas con mucho cuidado ya que al principio de todo al mero tacto empezaban a sangrar y después le salían pequeñas erupciones en la piel pero por suerte eso ya era pasado pero Bella prefería no arriesgarse. Poco a poco puedo sentir como sus piernas se iban despegando y estas volvían a su estado más… humano. Se puso el pijama y bajo a cenar.

Para su sorpresa, al llegar al comedor pudo ver la mesa puesta y en el centro un cuenco de espaguetis humeantes. Charlie se las había apañado mejor de lo que Bella esperaba, no es que fuera torpe cocinado simplemente no era lo suyo. Se sentó frente a Charlie quien ya había servido la comida y esperaba a su protegida para empezar a cenar. La cena transcurrió sin ningún tipo de conversación por parte de ambos, solo simples por favores y gracias al pedir algo. Al acabar, Charlie empezó a recoger los platos y el instinto de Bella fue ayudarlo pero Charlie se negó con un simple "No." No quería llevarle la contraria así que asintió y se fue a su cuarto.

—Buenas noches. —Le dijo Bella pero no hubo respuesta de Charlie, o no la había escuchado o realmente estaba muy enfadado, eso la preocupo.

La cama estaba situada bajo una ventana más grande que la otra y un armario adornaba una pobre esquina cerca de la puerta de baño de Bella. El escritorio estaba situado bajo la otra ventana más pequeña. Siempre le había gustado que el escritorio estuviera ahí, podía ver el exterior mientras hacia los deberes, podía ver llover algo que adoraba. Sonrió ya que ese pensamiento le pareció muy irónico. Bella se tumbó y esa noche no logro dormirse tan rápido, no paraba de dar vueltas sobre el colchón, taparse o destaparse hasta que llegó un momento se quedó dormida.

Esa noche no durmió bien.


	3. Cambio

**Cambio**

Bella se despertó al día siguiente con un horrible y fuerte dolor de cabeza, fruto de los varios ataques de ansiedad que tuvo el día anterior y por la noche, hacía que se despertara de repente empapada en su propio sudor e hiperventilando y tardaba una hora en poder recuperar el sueño. Se sentó en la cama y se masajeo la sien, como cada mañana, se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana y como casi cada mañana el cielo tenia pinta de que iba a llover, otra cosa es que lloviera, soltó un refunfuño y se preparó para ir a trabajar. No tardo mucho ya que siempre tiene como manía dejar las cosas preparadas la noche anterior, solo tuvo que vestirse y asearse antes de bajar a desayunar con la mochila con el uniforme y su bolso.

Al bajar no esperaba encontrarse con Charlie, en esa casa Bella era la que madrugaba y era algo que como todo humano sensato odiaba pero acabo acostumbrándose después de 3 años. Se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Tenía un ritual como para todo; primero el zumo de naranja y a continuación un poco de chocolate con pan, cada mañana el mismo desayuno, Bella se sorprendía de que no se hubiera aburrido aun de el ya que llevaba más de 20 años desayunado lo mismo menos cuando no tenía tiempo. Al acabar, cogió su paraguas, la bolsa y la mochila y se puso en marcha no antes de acordarse de algo que le revolvió el estómago.

Edward.

Meneó la cabeza para intentar alejar a su superior de la mente algo inútil por su parte, no era demasiado buena no haciendo caso a cosas de gran importancia. Se subió al coche y puso rumbo a lo que posiblemente sería un inferno asegurado. Al llegar se dirigió a su taquilla donde se cambió de ropa y se colocó su uniforme y entonces puso inició a rutina diaria cuando no la necesitaban para algo más serio.

Las habitaciones 301-366 eran todas individuales, nueve de las cuales eran suites y solo una supersuite. Bella fue asignada a las habitaciones 301, 302, 356, 355 y 366, la supersuite. Los pacientes que Bella visitó estaban en perfectas condiciones; solo tenía que cambiarles el suero, darles sus medicaciones correspondientes, excepto la señora Price quien tenía la tensión baja y Molly Thompson; una niña de 9 años con una pancreatitis aguda ingresada hace dos noches.

De camino a la supersuite Bella lo vio. Se quedó estática durante unos momentos hasta que reacciono al ver que buscaba algo con la mirada. O a alguien. A ella. Intentó buscar un sitio donde esconderse lo más rápido que pudo pero no le dio tiempo y tuvo que "desaparecer" creando una cortina con su largo pelo castaño y agachando la cabeza haciendo que leía algún informe y rezo y pidió que Edward pasara de largo. Pasaron 3 minutos de los cuales a Bella le parecieron horas, empezó a sentirse incomoda sin saber porque y entonces lo comprendió. No se sentía incomoda si no observada.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Edward con los brazos en jarra mirándola de una forma que no llego a comprender muy bien; con una pizca de diversión derrotada por enfado y sorpresa. Bella le dedicó una pequeña pero torpe sonrisa. — ¡Sorpresa! Me has encontrado…— Estúpida. No había otra forma de describir como se sentía. Estúpida y preocupada. Edward simplemente negó con la cabeza y le indico que lo siguiera con el dedo índice algo que Bella estaba algo rehacía pero no podía negarse ni reclamar.

Recorrieron toda la planta hasta el ascensor y fueron a la planta donde el despacho de Edward estaba situado. Bella podía notar la tensión mientras subían con el ascensor a la planta, fue un viaje silencioso y bastante incómodo. Por suerte suya, ya habían llegado a su despacho, la luz entraba por las rendijas de la persiana dando un aspecto de misterio a la habitación. Su despacho olía a legía y a tiritas, el despacho de Edward siempre olía a legía, tiritas y a productos de limpieza. El suelo podría servir de espejo, y me alegraba usar shorts por debajo del vestido de enfermera.

—Siéntate Bella—dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio. Bella no sabía porque la había llevado a su despacho, ayer ya le echo la bronca y esperaba que solo fuera a decirle que no se preocupara, que por suerte todo acabo bien para Tylor. Pero no, Bella sabía perfectamente que no era así y esa información hizo que su corazón se acelerara más de lo habitual, otro ataque. —Quiero dejar claro que no te despediré, aun sabiendo el grave incidente que ocurrió ayer. Podríamos avernos despistados y haber cortado una artería o algo mucho pero…—Su voz se volvía más dura y fría.

— ¿Pero qué…?— dijo Bella con la voz temblorosa, los peros jamás da igual la situación, jamás eran buen augurio.

—Pero no podemos pasar el incidente por alto. —Su voz aún tenía dureza y frialdad pero al decir aquello no la miro a la cara, bajo los ojos como si realmente sintiera haber dicho eso. Bella sabía a quienes se refería con ese plural.

—Edward… Ellos… ¿Ellos lo saben? — Edward asintió sin aún dirigirle la mirada. Ellos eran los superiores de su superior. Los jefes de todo. Estaba perdida.

— Lo siento Bella. Estas en una cuerda floja, fue algo muy grave y que prefieren que no se repita. Ahora te preguntare que paso exactamente. —La voz de Edward sonaba más relajada y podía apreciar que Bella estaba al borde de un ataque, no quería presionarla mucho. Bella lo miro con pavor, sudor empezaba a recorrerle la sien, entonces su boca se abrió levemente dejando escapar un leve suspiro acompañado de un gemido que parecía decir "No". —Bella necesito saber que paso… Necesitan saber que paso. Si no les doy una respuesta clara y con sentido me temo que… que tendrán que despedirte.

Eso sí que no. Eso era más que sucio, era chantaje. Bella frunció el ceño, su mente se vio dividida en dos; una quería contárselo todo a Edward, ya no lo aguantaba más, necesitaba ayuda pero la otra… la otra le decía que era mejor perder el trabajo que perder su libertad al ser encerrada en algún lugar mientras le hacían extrañas pruebas. Bella sabía qué lado iba a ganar. Miro a Edward y su ansiedad se transformó en rabia. Empezó a negar con la cabeza y finalmente dijo: No.

—Bella esto es serio, necesito saber qué paso…—Edward sabía que Bella prefería perder su trabajo a decirle lo que fuera que fuese lo que ocurrió ahí dentro. —Mira… hagamos una cosa, me dices que es eso que tanto te preocupa y yo me inventare alguna excusa para mis superiores y así podrás conversar el trabajo. ¿Te parece?

A Bella aquello le pareció más que tentador, abrió la boca y en ese mismo instante que la abrió se imaginó a sí misma en un laboratorio perdido en la mano de dios, tal vez hasta en el área 51, con tubos por todas partes y más de 30 científicos y médicos observándola. Edward vio aquel gesto y por un momento se esperanzo en que funcionara pero Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza otra vez—No.

Edward se desesperó y decidió empezar a jugar sucio. — Pues, si no me lo dices tú… tendré que hablar con Charlie.

Al principio Bella no comprendió eso pero después vio a Edward estirando su mano hacia el teléfono marcando unos números; número que Bella sabía que eran el teléfono de su casa. Empezó a desesperarse, no había forma de parar esto, había pensado en abalanzarse sobre él y arrancarle el teléfono de la mano pero sabía de sobras que eso no sería buena idea, tendría que confiar en Charlie. Bella seguía sumergida en su pánico y nerviosismo cuando volvió en sí al escuchar la voz de Edward.

—Muy bien, a las nueve—colgó —Tu padre ha accedido a decirme que ocurre y que conste que no me pienso tragar lo de la fobia al agua Bella. Esta vez no.

Bella empezó a sentirse fuera de sí otra vez, mareada pero aun así logro asentirle a Edward. En menos de un segundo se dio cuenta de que tal vez Charlie la delataría a las autoridades o tal vez no, tal vez solo estaba exagerando y Charlie sabía que hacia—No…no me encuentro muy bien.

—Pues tomate el día libre, además no pones muy buena cara. Debes de estar incubando algo—Dijo examinado la cara de Bella a lo lejos, ella asintió y se fue del despacho peor de lo que había entrado.

—Bella, en una buena te has metido—Esas fueron las palabras de recibimiento—Tendré que inventarme algo que decirle. Me oyes, ¿Bella?

—No me siento muy bien. Me duele la cabeza y el cuerpo entero— Bella estaba recostada en la pared y no era capaz de sentir sus piernas lo que provocó que empezara a resbalarse poco a poco.

—Vamos—Charlie la cogió en brazos llevándola a baño y la sentó en el retrete. Le observaba llenar la bañera con agua fría ¿acaso tenía fiebre? ¿Sabía él lo que ocurría o cómo hacer que parara? Entonces empezó a desnudar a Bella, varios días atrás incluso años atrás esto hubiera matado a Bella de vergüenza pero ahora mismo no sabía ni cómo había llegado a casa sin desmayarse. Empezó a sentirse acalorada, como sí tuviera mucha fiebre y una extraña sensación de ahogo la cual no sabía que la estaba causando, tal vez su tráquea se había contraído. Entonces recordó que había sentido esa misma sensación de ahogo dos veces en toda su vida, ese mismo año solo que esta era la peor de todas. Charlie la llevó a la bañera y metió en ella a Bella.

En cuanto sintió el contacto del agua contra su piel fue como si todo se quedara quieto, ya no sentía calor, ni si quiera frio a pesar de que el agua debía de estar helada pero la sensación de ahoga iba en aumento—Pa-papa…— bella empezó a hacer ruidos extraños con la garganta y no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca buscando oxígeno, entonces se percató de la cara de Charlie llena de lágrimas.

—Bella voy a sumergirte, aguanta la respiración. ¿Vale?

No pudo asentir, solo cogió una bocanada de aire (con mucha dificultad) y Charlie la sumergió. En el agua estaba mucho más cómoda, no sentía dolor, ni si quiera esa horrenda sensación ahogo hasta que el oxígeno que antes le había contado inhalar salió de su cuerpo en forma de burbujas pequeñas y esa sensación volvió. Bella intento salir a la superficie pero vio a Charlie (de una forma distorsionada) con las manos en su cuello impidiéndole salir a la superficie.

Bella frunció el ceño extrañada, empezó a ponerme asustarse, la sensación de ahogo que había dejado atrás volvía con más fuerza. Movía los brazos hacia Charlie pero no se movían con decisión, se sentía débil y sus brazos no le hacían caso. Bella abría y cerraba la boca mientras sentía la misma sensación de ahogo unido a un dolor en los costados de mi cuello. Entonces decidió sumergir uno de sus brazos y empezó a inspeccionar la zona donde le dolía, pudo palpar unas pequeñas branquias que se cerraban y se abrían, fascinada y extrañada sintió de repente un dolor devastador en las piernas así que dirigió la mirada al final de la bañera y unas pequeñas gotas rojas bailaban hasta volverse una neblina roja. Sangre. Las encías también empezaron a dolerle en gran intensidad. En los huecos de los dedos también y las uñas era un dolor palpitante. No había ningún lugar que se salvara de no sufrir algún tipo de dolor. Soltó un grito dejando escapar alguna que otra pequeña burbuja de oxígeno y no pudiendo salir, desesperada, su cuerpo empezó a tragar agua. Era su fin.

En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que si no respiraba por la nariz, seguiría ahogándose. Le pareció estúpido pero no le quedaba otra, aspire con cuidado bajo el agua y era como estar en el exterior. El dolor en los pulmones desapareció, el de las piernas era un dolor palpitante pero soportable y el ahogo desapareció. Dejó de mover los brazos para apretar los de Charlie quien la soltó al instante. Entonces Bella se percató de todo, su cuerpo ya había completado la transformación. Empezó a examinar su cuerpo para ver cambio empezando por sus manos donde tenía unas pequeñas membranas. Sumergió las manos y se sorprendió por esa extraña sensación pero agradable era como tener aletas en las manos. Podía sentir sus branquias cerrarse y abrirse y su cola moverse de arriba abajo. Era todo extraño, una perspectiva diferente de la vida. Mucho más interesante.

—Creo que ahora será un poco más complicado darse un baño—dijo Charlie, Bella lo escuchaba distante pero a la perfección, parecía que sus oídos ahora eran algo más sensibles que el de los humanos. Bella le sonrió en respuesta y en ese momento noto unos dientes que no eran los suyos, tocándolos con la mano se dio cuenta lo afilados que estaban y lo largos que eran respecto a los dientes humanos. Charlie se movió y desapareció volviendo a aparecer con un espejo situándolo encima de Bella para así poder observar su reflejo.


	4. Chapter 4

La cena

**Bella POV**

No veía gran cambio en mi cara, tenía la cara más fina por el agua, los dientes eran más blancos y parecían afiladas. Lo más extraño (posiblemente) de toda mi cara eran las branquias que se movían de una forma normal. Mi pelo ya no era caoba; seguía siendo caoba, pero con tonos verdes, como las algas. Supongo que mi cola ya parecía una cola. Notaba áspera la parte de la cola que estaba fuera de la bañera, debía de medir dos metros si sumas la alarga de la cola, o un metro ochenta. Quería salir del agua, pero no estaba segura de si podría respirar fuera. Fruncí las cejas; pensando en las diversas posibilidades de lo que podría ocurrir. Si respirar bajo el agua era como respirar fuera; no creo que me ocurrierá nada, total no soy un pez pez. Apoye las manos en el borde de la bañera; Charlie debió de entender lo que intentaba porque aparto el espejo dejándolo encima mi cama, supongo, para cogerme de las axilas y ayudarme a subir con cuidado.

Sentí como las branquias se cerraban y se camuflaban conforme mi cuerpo salía del agua. Desde el agua no podía apreciar el estropicio que había en mi baño. Había mucha agua en el suelo, sangre adornaba la bañera por dentro y fuera. Mire detenidamente a mi alrededor sin detenerme si quiera y acabe por mirar a Charlie.

—Veras Bella, cuando te encontré delante de la puerta de mi casa, no venías sola. Una pequeña carta venia contigo pero estaba escrita en latín.

Fruncí el ceño.

—No lo creí importante hasta ara ya seis años. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que debí a ver leído la carta.

Asentí. Quería hablar de todo esto con claridad. El debió intuirlo porque dijo:

—Antes te saco del agua, debes de sentirte un poco incomodad.

Charlie no me conto nada.

Estaba de pie en medio del salón con un vestido rojo de tirantes que me llegaba por las rodillas y unas sandalias Tommy Hilfiger de color rojo. Entrelazaba las manos nerviosamente. Edward llegaría en cualquier momento. El timbre de la puerta resonó por toda la casa, haciendo vibrar mis nerviosas (que ya estaban a flor de piel). Solté un pequeño grito y me apresure a abrir, ya que Charlie estaba preparando el pavo. Charlie insistió que la cena fuera lo mayor formal posible para convencer a Edward, y si el plan fallaba solo quedaba confiar en él. Me acicale el pelo y abrí con una sonrisa de bienvenida a Edward. Tenía la cara seria y fría. Eso provocó que mi sonrisa se borrara de mi cara al instante.

—Pasa—le dije con un hilo de voz.

Estábamos en la mesa cuando Charlie empezó a hablar— Bueno Edward. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Quiero saber el porqué del comportamiento de Bella.

—Como muy bien sabaras…—empezó con una sonrisa amable y sincera.

—No me diga que Bella le tiene fobia el agua, porque no me lo creo. No me iré de aquí hasta no saber la verdad.

A Charlie no le gustaba cuando alguien le interrumpía mientras hablaba, menos cuando se trataba de algo serio. Se puso rojo y la sonrisa amable que tenía en la cara se esfumo dejando una mueca bien fea. Charlie dejo los cubiertos al lado del plato, y se paso las manos por la cara con aspecto cansado. Se masajeo la sien, y puso las manos en forma de puño— Bien. Bella no sufre de ninguna fobia al agua, al contrario es parte de ella, es su mundo.

—¿Su mundo?

—Debes guardar el secreto con tu alma, debes ir con él a la tumba—Edward se estaba asustando, lo vi en su mirada—Bella…tieneurticariaacuagènica.

—Bien—Edward que en ese momento estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua, jugaba con el—comprobémoslo.

—¿Qué?—antes de que Charlie, o yo pudiéramos hacer nada, yo ya tenía agua por la cabellera y sentía como se colaba por mi pecho y por la espalda.

Mi piel absorbía el agua como una esponja, pero en vez de devolver lo que se había tragado, devolvió la cola. El dolor fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, medio segundo duro, y al instante siguiente ya tenía la cola verde y las branquias moviéndose. Me sentía seca, pero no por dentro, si no por fuera, deshidratada. Sin darme cuenta de que Edward me miraba, cogí la jarra con agua y me la heche encima, sintiendo una oleada de frescor y alivio. Deje la jarra de vuelta a la mesa y mire a Edward. El tenía una cara de miedo e inseguridad, ante mi padre y yo.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto…? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Bella? Voy a llamar a la policía.

Sin aviso alguno Charlie se levantó de la silla tirándola al suelo, y yo, gruñí a Edward, mostrándole los dientes. Amenazándole. Charlie me miro asustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Bella POV**

—¡Bella! Compórtate.

—No quiero. ¡Me ha amenazado!

—¡Bella no me grites!—¿grites?, yo no le estaba gritando.

—No te estoy gritando.

—¡Bella no me grites!

¿Pero a este que le pasa? Yo no le estaba gruñendo. A Charlie se le ha ido la pinza. Una idea descabellada se me paso por la cabeza. Papa y yo no hablamos cuando complete la transformación, ¿podía hablar fuera del agua como una persona normal? Cogí un trapo de encima de la mesa, y empecé a secarme. En 5 minutos ya estaba como Dios me trajo al mundo. Desnuda. Cogí la manta que me quedaba más cerca y me tape con ella. Me acerque a Charlie con una mirada acusadora.

—Yo…no…te…he….gruñido.

—Lo has hecho, Bella. ¡Y no discutas, dime porque lo has hecho!

—Papa, yo no te he….¡Edward vuele aquí en el acto!—Edward se estaba escabullendo lentamente, pero le pille.

—Vale. ¡No funciona, no funciona!—Edward y yo miramos a Charlie sorprendidos.

—¿Contar el que?—preguntamos Edward y yo al unísono.

—Tú historia. El porqué de todo—No entendí nada, vigile a Edward poniendo me detrás de él.

—¿Su historia? Bella se que Charlie no es tu padre, suponía que te adoptó.

—No. Nosotros nunca adoptamos a Bella, la encontramos. La noche en que Reneé estaba fuera (con su amante), llovía, estaba muy oscuro. Oportunidad perfecta para dejar un bebe delante de la puerta de un extraño—Charlie se sentó en su sillón rojo de tela barata y se masajeo la sien—Veras, cuando le conté a Reneé lo ocurrido por teléfono, me dijo que no quería hacerse cargo de un bebe, éramos unos recién casado (a Reneé le gustaba o le gusta jugar con los demás), veinte años teníamos, no iba a hacerse cargo de ti. Ni siquiera cuándo te vio cambió de opinión.

Cuando Reneé se fue, y nos divorciamos (me conto lo de su aventura, ni siquiera se arrepintió) me hice cargo de ti. Eras muy pequeña para estar en un orfanato, además con lo ocurrido años después no hubiese sido lo correcto. Después de que cumplieras seis años no te un cambió brusco en ti, odiabas beber agua en la comida, siempre bebías…

—Limonada—terminé la frase por él.

—No le di mucha importancia, en fin los niños cambian, pero cada vez bebías mas agua de lo normal. Más que los otros niños. Y no ibas al baño cada tres minutos, lo cual era extraño. Pero cuando cumpliste 18, todo cambio—parecía hablar para sí mismo, pero subió la visita a Edward (que escuchaba atentamente) y se dirigió a él), un día, después de las clases, Bella se fue a tomar un baño, y gritó. Así sin más. Empezó a gritar de miedo, y a llamarme. Yo no entendía nada. Cuando llegue al cuarto de baño, Bella estaba en la bañera con la parte de los muslos unidos y sangrando. Entonces recordé la carta.

—¿Qué carta?

—Traías una carta contigo. Era como un pergamino viejo y las letras estaban emborronadas—Charlie respondió a mi pregunta antes de que la formulara—NO te lo dije porque sabía que te obsesionarías con ella. No quería ver cómo te consumías viendo esa carta sin poder hacer nada. Eras muy pequeña para saberlo. La carta estaba escrita en latín.

—Italiano. ¿Quieres decir que soy italiana?

—No. Solo te digo que la carta estaba en latín. Al no saber latín le pedí a Dobby que me la tradujera, el estudio latín. Le dije que era para una historia infantil.

—¿Tiene la traducción aun?—Pregunto Edward atentó.

—SI claro, claro—Charlie se levanto y fue hasta un cajón que siempre estaba cerrado con llave. Introdujo la mano en el cuello y saco una pequeña llave oxidada. Después introdujo la llave en la cerradura y esta se abrió. Extrajo dos pequeños sobres, uno marrón y viejo y otro blanco sucio. —Aquí están.

Estiro el brazo hacia Edward y este tomo ambas con mucho cuidado.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que habra en la carta?<strong>

**Sinto no haber subio antes, pero estaba enferma de gripe y gastrointeritis, y tenia dos examenes esta semana, el jueves. Espero haber aprovado. pero lo acabo de terminar en clase y aquí esta.**

**Esper que os haya gustado, y ya saveis, a comentar se ha dicho!**

**X**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

La carta que Edward me entrego, estaba en latín. Estaba arrugada, con manchas emborronadas, que supuestamente eran las letras. El papel estaba amarillento; era fino, como el pergamino. La carta estaba cuidadosamente escrita. El papel era transparente y la tinta era de un rojo oscuro, casi negro. Y en ella estaba escrito:

Carum Unknown:

Spero scitis curat infans ita special ut haec; Ada.

Haec puella, mea puella, mea anima. Sed illic aliquid quod oportet scire

Ante nihil carum hominum.

A mesura quod Ada crescunt, change in eius corporis, in eius persōna. "Away aqua "

Molpe, Italy

—¿Ada? ¿Quién es Ada, papa?

—Ada eres tú. Belleza, Bella.

Le saque la traducción a Edward. Esta estaba en mejor estado, comparada con la otra. Era un¡ folio de papel normal y corriente, con los bordes un poco gastados. La caligrafía era rápida, decidida. La caligrafía de Dobby, el amigo de papa. Cada verano iba a su casa a bañarme a la piscina con su hija; Jessica. Éramos muy amigas, pero entre que cambian cuando van al instituto, con lo de la cola y la distancia, no mantenemos mas contacto. En este estaba escrito:

Querido Desconocido:

Espero que sepas cuidar a un bebé tan especial como Ada.

Esta chica, mi chica, mi alma. Pero hay algo que tendrías que saber,

Antes de nada querido humano.

A mesura que Ada cerca, tendrá cambios en su cuerpo, en su persona.

"Evita el agua"

Molpe, Italia.

—Obviamente, la traducción no es exacta, si no tendría sentido—dijo Charlie sentándose en su butaca, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

Edward seguía leyendo la carta sentado en el sofá largo cuando me senté cerca de él. Estaba en schock, (Molpe, ¿Quién es Molpe?, ¿De dónde salió el nombre de Ada? ¿Lo escogió mi madre? Italia) un torbellino de preguntas sin respuestas asaltaron mi cabeza, con un zumbido constante. Se repetían una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. No sabía cómo hacer para que mi voz sonara por la sala de estar, no tenía la menor idea de cómo formular esas preguntas.

—Vámonos a Italia—dije de la nada. Tenía que ir a Italia para descubrir cosas de mi pasado. No me ha resultado fácil ser yo, sin saber mi nada de mi pasado.

—¿Cómo?—pregunto Edward con aire distraído, como si se hubiese despertado en clase de mates mientras las profesora. Charlie soltó un grito severo y se enfurruño.

—No iras a ningún sitio. Ahora sabes lo de la carta, ya esta no hay más Bella.

—Tiene que haber algo más. SI pudiésemos solo ir…

—¡SI DIGO NO, ES QUE NO! ¡NO HAGAS ENFADARME!—gritó Charlie rojo de ira, poniéndose rojo y morado. Me levanté de sopetón, asustando a Edward, del sofá.

—¡Ya estas enfadado! Además, como sabes que no hay más si no has buscado. Si no vienes conmigo iré sola.

—No iras sola, porque no iras.

—Bella ya tiene mayoría de edad…—Edward se había puesto de pie y estaba a mi lado izquierdo con expresión serena apoyándome.

—¡Cállate!—le gritó Charlie a Edward.

—No le hables así a Edward—dije con tono amenazador.

El ambiente en el salón era más que tenso. Creo que la única persona de la sala, que controlaba su genio era Edward. La cena ya había quedado olvidada sobre la mesa, el pollo ya no desprendía ese humo acompañado de ese aroma a pollo recién hecho. El vino vibraba dentro de las copas, por las ondas expansivas que se creaban al gritar. Los tenedores estaban puestos de cualquier forma sobre los platos y la mesa, excepto mi tenedor que estaba en el suelo. Las sillas estaban movidas bruscamente. Fuera, en la calle, empezaba a nevar. Dentro se estaba caliente, eso o era porque aún llevaba puesta la manta a cuadros escocesa que hacia juego con el sofá y la alfombra.

Hubo un corto, pero incomodo silencio, acompañado de la típica guerra de miradas entre Charlie y yo. Al final Charlie rompió el silencio. Parecía haber estado procesando toda una información mientras mantenía la mirada.

—Bien, tú ganas. Iremos Edward, tu y yo a Italia. Lo haremos a tu modo.

—¿Pero y mi trabajo?—preguntó Edward con tono infantil. Al ver que Charlie y lo mirábamos con cara de póker añadió rápidamente—Quiero decir, hombre, no sabes cuánto vas a estar fuera, no me darán como mucho un mes o dos.

—Edward, puede que sea más que un mes o dos—le respondí con un tono de calma, como cuando tratas de explicar a un niño pequeño que dos más dos son cuatro. Me miro horrorizado, a punto de añadir algo le cortó Charlie.

—Venga no se viven aventuras como estas todos los días. Aprovecha la oportunidad. Además no tienes escapatoria, ahora que sabes lo de Bella, el trabajo es lo de menos.

Edward asintió varias veces, al principio un poco indeciso, pero luego mas efusivo (vi un destello en su mirada) dijo—Vale. Mi padre tiene libros mitológicos, y mapas sobre Italia, puedo cogerlos si queréis—sugirió él.

–Por si no te habías fijado. Edward. Tenemos unas estanterías llenas de libros magníficos.

—Ya, bueno papa, los padres de Edward tiene una sala como biblioteca. Si quieres puedes echar un vistazo en la estantería del mueble de la tele, solo tenemos esa. Puede que encentres algo y si no, pues busca en la de tus padres, pero asegúrate de que te dejan.

El asintió. Después de que Edward mirase en la estañera, sin encontrar nada en especial (libros infantiles, novelas, un atlas viejo, diccionarios, lo normal en una casa de dos personas), se fue a su casa. No si antes despedirnos con un abrazo.

Charlie dijo que en cuanto más pronto nos fuéramos mejor, solo quedaba una semana para la fiesta de navidad. Si nos vamos el domingo llegaremos a Italia el lunes por la madrugada, sin hacer escala. Yo ya estaba preparando mi maleta; no sabía que llevar exactamente. Acabé llenando don maletas familiares. Y no sé cómo Charlie solo tenía una bolsa de gimnasio grande. Quedamos el domingo por la tarde en el aeropuerto. Me fui a dormir muy tarde, a la una de la madrugada creo.

No fui a trabajar en toda la semana, me la pasé aprendiendo italiano y latín de cualquier forma posible; con los apuntes de Charlie (estudio latín en su universidad), en internet, con libros que me traía Edward algún que otro día. No perdía nada por intentarlo; no puedo llegar a Italia sin saber nada, y aparte, la carta estaba en latín, seguramente hablaran en latín. El italiano me va mejor, lo que me cuesta más es latín, Charlie no recordaba nada, a medida que estudiábamos iba recuperando la memoria.

Pase casi toda las noches en vela, pero Charlie se quedaba en mi cuarto hasta que me dormía. Cuando me despertaba mi desayuno estaba en la mesa junto a todos los libros de latín e italiano. Estudiaba como nuca lo había hecho, y eso que soy de excelentes altos, y en los idiomas también soy buena, pero el latín se me resiste.

Llegó el domingo y Edward prefirió quedarse a dormir a mi casa, por supuesto no compartíamos cuarto. Edward dormía en el cuarto de invitados al lado de la habitación de Charlie. Cenamos y en cuanto mi cabeza toco la alomada, me quede dormida al instante.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola gente! No intenteis traducir la carta en el traductor google porque no tendra mucho sentido, me ha ostado, lo admito. si alguien de aquí sabe latín, hacer criticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, si m ehe equivocada en algon, lo siento.<strong>

**El viaje esta cada vez mas cerca, ¿que ocurrira en Italia?**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

Italia

Fui la primera en despertar, a pesar de ser la que estaba más cansada e intranquila. Bueno lógico, quien no se pondría nerviosa al saber que tu madre está en Italia y habla latín. ¿Estaría feliz de verme? ¿Tendría más familia? ¿Cómo será ella? ¿Y mi padre biológico? Dios, mi vida es estúpidamente rara. Me quede en la cama hasta las once y veinticinco. Me levante vagamente y me fui a cepillarme los dientes…en la bañera. Si lo sé, ¿en la bañera? Pero si lo hago de pie, puedo caerme y hacerme daño o algo. Desde que la transformación se completo no me duele nada, en unos diez segundo ya tengo cola, bueno si me transformo fuera del agua, es molesto. Lo que me llevaba a lavarme los dientes en la bañera, aprovecho y me ducho. En cuarentaicinco minutos estaba seca enrollada en mi toalla rosa. Volví a mi cuarto y abrí le armario. Me puse unos tejanos y una camisa de cuadros.

Antes de bajar pase por delante de la habitación de Charlie y Edward. Ambos durmiendo como si la vida les fuera en ello. Encogí los hombros y baje a desayunar. Desayune una birria de manzana y empecé a limpiar la casa. No podía comer con lo nerviosa que estaba. Mientras limpiaba por tercera vez la mesa de polvo, bajaron Edward y Charlie. Edward me miro como un doctor examinando a un paciente de un loquero, y Charlie, bueno, Charlie me miro con compasión.

—Bella…mmm…. ¿Sería demasiado grosero preguntar qué haces?—preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

—Edward…hay cosas en la vida, que uno no debería saber, y esta es una de ellas—dijo Charlie desde la cocina mientras abría la nevera en busca de la leche.

Yo seguía limpiando frenéticamente la mesa hasta que parecía un espejo. Edward seguía desconcertado y mirándome de forma irónica, y casi insultante (para mí). Cuando Edward y Charlie terminaron de desayunar, yo seguía limpiando, pero en el baño.

—Tío, está limpiando posesivamente porque está nerviosa y no sabe como perder el tiempo—dijo Charlie. Me di la vuelta, era una situación violenta. Yo sentada delante del váter lamiándolo, Edward estático mirando me con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada en un lado y Charlie parecía haber estado de paso, bueno lo cierto es que había pasado sin intención alguna delante del baño con una cerveza en la mano.

Se quedaron un buen rato observándome, Charlie bebiendo la cerveza a ratos, Edward con cara indiferente—Bueno, ¿Os vais a quedar ahí parados o vais a revisar las maletas?

—Si claro—Edward reaccionó al instante. Parecía buscar algo en el techo por unos tres segundos, luego, se fue escaleras arriba. Charlie encogió los hombros, de forma indiferente, y se fue al salón mientras se bebía su cerveza. Rodé los ojos y seguí limpiando el váter.

Ya era hora de partir. Las maletas estaban amontonadas en el maletero y alguna que otra en la parte trasera del coche de Edward; era más grande y cómodo; un Volksvagen Sharon negro. El viaje de casa al aeropuerto fue tranquilo y silencioso. Pero un silencio cómodo. Ya estábamos entrando en el avión cuando dieron el último aviso.

En el viaje no paso nada interesante, pero nada. Bueno lógico si te tomas una pastilla para dormir. Por suerte Charlie me despertó, si no me quedo en el avión (lo dudo, pero seguramente me llevaría un susto de muerte). Llegamos a Venecia por la madrugada, no tuvimos tiempo ni de deshacer las maletas, dormimos tal cual.

A la mañana siguiente pusimos en práctica nuestro italiano en una biblioteca. Olía libros viejos y nuevos, también a limpio. Una señora mayor sentada detrás del mostrador, leía un libro, era la secretaria. La biblioteca tenía mucha elegancia. Estaba decorada con tonos marrones y dorados, había miles de estanterías y miles de libros que las adornaban. Una fila de mesas estaban simétricamente colocadas, unas pocas personas estaban sentadas, las demás estaban de pie, o en el piso de arriba buscando libros, o en el de abajo.

Nos acercamos a la secretaria, de cerca era mucho más mayor. Olía a viejo, y perfume. Su piel era morena, arrugada, muy arrugada, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo canoso. Vestía de forma formal. Parecía muy seria, ya que su cara estaba adornada por unas gafas acabadas en punta.

—Scusi…em…signora…

—No me chiamata signora, ragazza insolente—dijo en un tono duro. Vi que en su placa ponía "Luciana".

—Luciana…emm…¿potrebbe aiutare?

—¿Che vogliono?

—Cerca un libro—vi que estaba a punto de replicar así que respondí antes de que dijese algo despectivo—in particolare sulla sirene e mitología.

Luciana cerró el libro con un sonido que resonó por tod

a la biblioteca. Se levanto seria y con elegancia y nos hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos. La seguimos por unos corredores que para mi parecían cada vez más estrechos. Hasta llegar a otra sala un poco más pequeña que la anterior donde solo había un anciano leyendo.

—Stefano lascio a questi turista—y se fue.

Stefano era un anciano que aparentaba unos ochentaicinco años, era rápido para su edad y bajito, más que yo. Tenía el pelo canoso y largo y vestía con ropa inglesa. No tenia barba y era pálido de ojos castaños.

—Buongiorno miss, ¿che cerca in particolare?—era más amable con nosotros que la vieja chocha de antes.

Le sonreí cálidamente—Mitologia e sirene.

—¡Oh!— dio media vuelta y desapareció. Medio minuto después reapareció con unos tres libros grandes, no mucho, pero lo suficiente como para que un anciano se rompiera el brazo. Nos lo entrego y volvió a su puesto de antes, pero no sin antes decirnos—Buona fortuna.

Edward repartió los libros entre Charlie, él y yo. A mí me dio el más grande. Para joder seguramente.

A lo largo de la hora no encontré nada, Edward y Charlie al parecer tampoco. Sabíamos que mi madre se llamaba Molpe. Estaba apoyando la cabeza en la mano con aire aburrido y cansado cuando de repente vi el nombre de Molpe entre otras letras.

—¡Creo que lo tengo!—Charlie y Edward se me acercaron. Empecé a leer rápido saltándome algunas frases—no pone gran cosa solo que supuestamente viven en Caprera; suelen ser entre ters y/o cinco; Molpe, Thelxiepeia/Thelxiope/Thelxinoe, Aglaophonos/Aglaope, Pisinoe/Peisinoë, Parthenope, Ligeia, Leucosia, Raidne y Teles. Según la leyenda viven en las costas de Caprera, en el mar, fueron echadas por las ninfas, quienes les arrancaron las plumas y tuvieron que cambiar las alas por colas y vivir bajo el agua.

—Bueno…pues en marcha—dijo Edward cerrándome el libro.

A la mañana siguiente, con el coche de Edward, optamos por la ruta de Piombino-Olbia, eran 11 horas y 25 minutos (según google maps), había peajes y ferris. Pasamos por delante de muchas casas, viandantes, lugares históricos, restaurantes, tiendas, etc…pero no hicimos turismo.


	8. Chapter 8

La llegada a Caprera

Llegamos a un puerto donde se podían alquilar barcos, lanchas…Edward y Charlie se las arreglaron para alquilar un barco con espacio suficiente para colocar el coche. Pasamos por delante de la isla de Santo Stefano, hasta llegar a La Maddalena, un sitio muy bonito la verdad, no me dejaron ni comprar un suvenir, ni nada. Me arrastraron por todo el puerto; de un lado para otro, esperando que descargasen el coche, fueron rápidos. Cuando ya teníamos el coche fueron directos al puente que conecta la isla en la que nos encontrábamos con la Caprera. Después de unas tres horas o cuatro, nos encontrábamos en un pueblo; había casas unidas, bares, supermercados, etc.… era un sitio conectado con la naturaleza y pícaro.

Edward y Charlie pararon a preguntar a unos residentes del pueblo que se encontraban en un bar de aspecto lúgubre pero familiar. Los chicos no lo sabían pero me las apañe para sacar unas fotocopias de más información que encontré cuando volví a la biblioteca por la tarde. Edward y Charlie estaban durmiendo y yo estaba aburrida encerrada en esa habitación de hotel con olor a oxido y lejía. Era información sobre donde se ocultaban tales sirenas y demás seres mitológicos; cerca de una roca con forma de pecho, si de pecho, y pezón incluido. Estaba ojeando las hojas sentada (encerrada más bien) el coche, inmersa en ella, cuando volvieron los chicos, no me di cuenta, Edward me arrebato la información.

—¿Qué es esto Bella?

—Nada. Dámelo Edward.

—Curioso muy curioso ¿Dónde has encontrado esto, Bella?—pregunto Edward serio. Parecía casi molesto.

—Encontré esto en la biblioteca; en la sección juvenil; son leyendas, cuantos sobre la mitología de las islas cercanas a Italia, encontré Caprera ojeando el índex y decidí hacer unas fotocopias…solo por si acaso.

—Bella son cuentos de hadas—dijo Edward mientras ojeaba algunas hojas y leía frases sueltas.

—Yo también creía eso cuando me empezó a salir una cola. Cuando dices que son cuantos de hadas, estás diciendo que yo no existo. Eso no es verdad. Si de verdad te importa algo esto que estás haciendo demuéstralo y créeme por una vez.

Hubo una pequeño pero bastante incomodo silencio. Nos mirábamos los tres de soslayo, de una forma incomoda y penetrante. Me dio la impresión de que el coche se convirtió de repente en una caja en donde el tiempo no pasaba o pasaba en cámara lenta. De pronto Edward dio un brinco que hizo que Charlie y yo nos sobresaltáramos.

—Bien. Seguramente has repasado esa información una y otra y otra vez y te la sabrás de memora. Guíanos—lo único que obtuvo de mi parte como respuesta fue una gran sonrisa de triunfo.

Después de que Edward se perdiese unas cuantas veces llegamos a un puente de madera y cuerdas, tenía un aspecto desaliñado y olvidado. Era lo suficientemente ancho para que pasara el coche, pero no creo que fuese buena idea. Aparte de tener un aspecto desaliñado y olvidado, el puente, literalmente, se estaba cayendo a trozos. El puente era de un marrón oxidado, si eso existe, estaba carcomido por las termitas por algunas partes y tenia moho. Cerca de él, en unos cuantos arboles, había un cartel que ponía "No pasar, muy peligroso, podría desprenderse". Debajo del puente había un precipicio, no muy alto, pero lo suficiente como para matar a alguien.

Salimos del coche, por mi parte, decidí coger la mochila que traje con reservas de Italia; comida, cerillas, mechero, ropa de recambio (al menos para mí) y un botiquín con vendas, tiritas, medicinas y cosas del uso higiénico. Edward y Charlie, creo que ni se molestaron en equipar algo. Nos acercamos al puente con cuidado, pero si cruzarlo. Fue entontes cuando me di cuenta.

Lo que había al otro lado del puente, parecía irreal. Algo sacado de un cuento chino. Al otro lado del puente, había un bosque. Pero no era un bosque cualquiera. Este bosque salía en una de las historias, en ella se decía que era la entrada al otro mundo, a un mundo diferente al nuestro. Un mundo con sirenas, caballos alados, duendes, hadas, ciclopes, etc.…y otros seres fantásticos que solamente encontrarías en un cuento. Cuanto más mirabas el bosque, más irreal y profundo de parecía, hasta tal punto de coger la sensación de vértigo.

—Mmm…. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Lo cruzamos?—Dijo Charlie señalando el puente con inseguridad.

—Tenlo por sentado.

—Espera, espera….—estaba avanzando cuando Charlie me paró en seco.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué debemos cruzarlo? ¿Acaso no has visto el cartel de cuidado?—pregunto Charlie nervioso y miedo.

—Si lo he visto. Y debemos cruzarlo para llegar a nuestro destino—antes de que Charlie replicara y preguntara ¿Por qué?, yo le respondí—¿Por qué? Pues porque en casi todas las historias que he leído, este puente siempre está en ellos, y el bosque también. Reciben varios nombres; El Puente del Diablo, Gran Bosque y Perdición.

—¿Perdición? Eso no suena muy bien…—dijo Edward.

—El Puente del Diablo menos—respondió Charlie a Edward.

Chasquee la lengua y avancé con paso decidido hacia el puente, me pare delante de él, unos centímetros atrás, tomé aire, lo solté y empecé a avanzar. El puente se movió drásticamente, crujiendo de una forma poco agraciada. Vuelvo a respirar y avanzo precavidamente. Pie tras pie, llego al final del puente y me doy cuenta de que el puente era más largo que lo que yo creía, escondí esa sorpresa en una exclamación hacia los chicos. Primero cruzó Edward, luego Charlie. Un hubo inconveniente alguno. Suspiramos los tres al mismo tiempo. Segundos después, el puente se derrumbo y cayó en el rio situado debajo.

Charlie soltó un silbido largo—Te lo dije que no era buena idea.

Chasquee la lengua, le ignore y me di la vuelta para contemplar en bosque que antes vi cuando estaba al otro lado del puente, ahora derrumbado. Desde cerca parecía más aterrador y profundo. Podía oler a tierra húmeda y naturaleza. Me acerque, adentrándome solo unos pocos metros dentro de él. Lo suficiente como para que Edward y Charlie me viesen, más bien, me vigilase. Era relajante, y muy denso. Levante la vista para poder contemplar el tapiz que los arboles ofrecían; la luz solar que se colaba entre las copas de los arboles, era algo mágico que solo lo podía ver en mi imaginación, pero estaba allí delante de mí. Podía oír los cantos de los pájaros, la melodía de un riachuelo cercano, el danzar de las hojas y el viento. Me sentía como en casa. Quería adentrarme más y más en el. Sentía que me llamaba.

—¿Bella que haces?—dijo Edward detrás mío.

Salté del susto—¿Cómo?—me di la vuelta y vi que estaba más lejos de lo que me pensaba. Había leído historias sobre gente que se adentraba en bosques y no se los volvía a ver. Gente que entraba y quedaban hipnotizados y fascinados por las magias que el bosque les mostraba. Y yo había caído como una tonta. Juré que si me adentraba en un bosque, no me enamoraría y me perdería en su densidad. Pero había caído muy rápido. O tal vez era parte de mi naturaleza, puede que le bosque tuviese criaturas que formaban parte de mi mundo. Puede que supiera quién y que era yo.


	9. Chapter 9

Hadas y Bosques, Bosques y Hadas

Aun no me lo creía. Me lo repetía una y otra y otra vez. Pero aun así no me lo podía creer. Aunque fuese el fin del mundo, aunque fuese una mísera apuesta de un estúpido juego, no me lo creía. Él, a quien no lo le gustaban los bosques ni la naturaleza. Él, quien tenía sobrevalorado todo esto de la magia que te rodeaba en el bosque, la tranquilidad y relajación. Él. A Charlie le gusto esto de adentrarse en el bosque. Al principio parecía reacio, se quejaba una y otra y otra vez.

—Bella esto no es buena idea—decía una y otra vez—Bella volvamos a casa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Es que acaso tienes una varita mágica con la que construir un puente? Yo creo que no—puntualizo Edward ya irritado, y eso que era difícil que se irritase.

—Venga Charlie, no te rindas, tu solo disfruta de esto—le anime.

Después de eso Charlie pareció meditar durante unos cuantos minutos, minutos con los que nos pasamos en silencio, pudiendo oír los cantos de los pájaros, el susurrar del viento. Escalofriante. Charlie parecía un niño pequeño buscando sus regalos de navidad bajo el árbol, me recordaba a un Boy Scout, explorando por todas partes.

Mientras Charlie correteaba y exploraba de un lado a otro, yo pensaba como nos lo montaríamos para sobrevivir en el bosque. ¿Me atrevería en encender una hoguera?, ¿Deberíamos para en cuanto encontrásemos un rio?, ¿Dónde dormiríamos?, ¿Encontraríamos un sitio sin humedad y seguro? ¿Y si queríamos ir al baño? Entre tantas preguntas, y más preguntas no me di cuenta de cuánto nos adentramos en el bosque.

No podía ver si era de noche o de día o incluso por la tarde, las ramas abundantes de hojas verdes no permitían ver nada del exterior, era una masa densa y casi negra. Muy espesa. Demasiado para ser normal. Observaba con detalle cada árbol que pasaba junto a mí, cada tronco, raíces, el tipo de árbol, e incluso llegue a embobarme investigando las hojas de los arboles; una por una. Sacudí la cabeza, esto era estúpido, yo parecía estúpida. Me gire para vigilar a Charlie; se encontraba en cuclillas mirando algo en frete suyo, su gran figura no me dejaba ver lo que tan efusivamente miraba, me acerque con cuidado y le puse una mano en el hombro, se lo acaricie con cariño paterno.

—¿Qué miras tanto grandullón?—pregunte con cariño

El negó con la cabeza, se levanto, al hacerlo sus huesos crujieron de una forma rara pero no pareció importarle, miro a ambos lados, volvió a su vista al suelo y volvió a negar.

—¿Qué ocurre Charlie?—pregunto Edward a cinco pasos de distancia de nosotros.

—Esto no es normal, esto ni si quiera existe en sueños.

Me acerque para ver lo que el miraba. Una pequeña flora silvestre blanca (el brote en sí) estaba incrustada en algo de textura suave y parecida al pelo de color azul. Parecía cabello, un cabello largo y azulado, sin ningún tipo de enredos, no era liso, sino ondulado. Me acerque con más cautela a al extraño brote con cabellos en vez de la tija. Parecía estar viva. Y de repente, una cabeza del tamaño de un una piedra salió un pequeñísimo montículo de tierra. Tenía unas orejas alargas, como las de un elfo , la cara fina y muy alargada azul. Sus ojos eran unos ojos largos con unas pestañas negras y largas, los movía con picardía y unos labios azules como las jacarandas en plena primavera. Giro la cara a un lado, demostrando curiosidad, y se metió otra vez en el montículo de tierra, simulando con la flor en su cabeza, una simple flor blanca.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en cuclillas, me levante (mis huesos también crujieron) y mira a Charlie y a Edward. Ambos exencionando la zona con la mirada, parecían cautivados e intimidados por la frondosidad y espesura del bosque. Sentí una leve brisa en mi oreja derecha y un zumbido como el de una abeja, asustada que fuera una de esas acosadoras me di la vuelta con brusquedad. No era la abeja, era aquella pequeña criatura azul de hace unos segundos. Era muy pequeña no más que un bolígrafo Bic, tenía unas manchas borrosas detrás de la espalda, parecía estar flotando. Se movía de un lado al otro frenética.

Se movía a mí alrededor, parecía estar examinándome; daba vueltas a mi alrededor, pasaba bajo mi brazo, cogía mi pelo (llego a arrancarme uno) a lo que yo solté un "¡Ay!", juego con él entre sus largos y azules dedos, lo dejo caer y siguió volando sobre mí. Alargue mi brazo para que ella se posara, vio mi brazo alargado con la mano abierta, dudo un segundo pero acabo accediendo. Se sentó coqueta, con las piernas cruzadas, en mi mano. Podía sentir su fría y aterciopelada piel. Se reía por la bajini y se acicalaba el pelo. La flor cayó de su cabeza. Mire a Charlie y a Edward, ellos tenían la boca abierta, de seguro que yo también. Les mire y les sonreí.

—Hola pequeñina, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—le pregunte.

Se rio coquetamente, su risa era fina, como el tintinear de pequeños cascabeles. Se acerco a mi volando, olía a frutos del bosque. Empezó a hacer sonidos con la boca, eran sonidos suaves, aterciopelados como el sonar de unas campanillas.

—¡CAMPANILLA!—grito Edward desde el fondo descojonándose. La hada sin nombre voló de cerca mío hasta Edward que seguía riendo—Es como Campanilla, ¿y si la llamamos así?

La pequeña hada enfurecida dio un golpe con el pie en el aire, como si fuese humana y estuviera de pie frente a Edward, replicando le algo. Levanto el dedo y le señalo.

—¿Es que no sabe que señalar con el dedo es de mala educación?—contesto Edward. No debería de haberlo hecho.

La joven hadase indigno tanto que le tiro de la oreja a Edward, que infantil parecía. Pero de eso nada, a continuación se le acerco demasiado, enseñándole los dientes, que eran tan afilados como las chuchillos japonenses y las encías negras como el azabache. Y le gruñía. Ya no parecía tan adorable como antes.

—¡Edward discúlpate ahora mismo!

—No lo hare, es solo una simple hada—se enfureció mas, sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre cristalina.

—¡EDWARD POR FAVOR!—estaba sucumbiendo a la desesperación.

La hada dejo de ser una bonita diminuta persona humana con alas, a ser el mismo diablo con alas. Le salieron cuernos en vez de la flor que tenia y las anteriores uñas tan bien perfiladas, se volvieron tan afiladas capases de desgarrar con tan solo rozarte.

Edward cayó al suelo—¡EDWARD DISCULPATE AHORA!

La voz de Charlie resonó por todo el bosque haciendo saltar algunos animales como pájaros, más hadas y animales.

—Vale, vale, lo siento.

El hada volvió en sí, sus ojos se volvieron azules mar, sus cuernos desaparecieron, y ya no parecía violeta, escondiendo sus dientes afilados en una sonrisa macabra pero complacida y volvió volando a sentarse sobre mi hombro.

Mire incrédula a Charlie y a Edward, quien estaba en el suelo recostando en un árbol temblando del miedo, tener tan cerca a un ser como esa hada debía de ser traumatizante. Este tipo de hadas no son las mismas que las de Peter Pan o las de un cuento de hadas y fantasía. ¿Qué más quedaba por ver? ¿Trolls, Zombies, Vampiros, Centauros, Unicornios? Que escondía este bosque tan negro, profundo y frio. Me alegre de haber cogido libros sobre animales mitológicos, criaturas de la noche. Trague hondo y sonoramente.

—Bueno….Mmm, creo que el nombre de Campanilla no le gusta mucho—dije con sarcasmo, la hada se removió molesta en mi hombre.


	10. Chapter 10

Mainy

Mire a la pequeña pero macabra hada mirándose el pelo sentada en mi hombro—Mmmm…Hada, ¿nos dirías tu nombre?—el hada seguía peinándose se larga melena—Dios, me siente estúpida hablando con un ser que hasta ahora me era imposible creer.

El hada me empezó a mirar, examinándome como antes, detalladamente, iba de un lado para otro a su alrededor. Y de repente, me miro a los ojos, sus ojos desprendían una chispa de excitación, como si hubiese descubierto algo por lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.

—¿Ada?

—¿Perdona?—pregunte sorprendida—¿Te llamas Ada?

El hada se exalto, literalmente pego un brinco en el aire, me cogió un mecho del pelo y empezó a chillar, unos chillidos horripilantes, obligándonos a los tres a taparnos los oídos. De repente, un montón de hadas empezaron a salir de huecos de arboles, de debajo de la tierra, debajo de piedras, de los follajes de las hojas, de todas partes. De todos los colores; las alas eran únicas, todas distintas, diferentes colores, formas. Volaban a mí alrededor como una loca de atar. Y sonreía, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Me cogió del dedo y me guió por unos arbustos y enredadas lianas, no puse ninguna resistencia. No quería saber qué pasaría si me negaba. Mire detrás mío, Edward y Charlie parecían tener algún que otro problema para cruzar la línea de arbustos. Me reí, la hada seguía conduciéndome por el bosque son ningún miedo de chocarse, parecía conocerse el bosque como la palma de su mano, en tal caso su larga cabellera azul. Ella seguía tirando de mi con más fuerza que antes, me estaba haciendo añicos el dedo índice, de repente, como de la nada, un millar de hadas de elevaron del suelo, pude oír los gritos de Edward y Charlie tras de mí, supongo que a ellos también los abran alzado.

Al parecer tenían prisa porque solo podía ver borrones de distintos colores a mis lados; verdes, azules, grises, ocres, violetas…un millar de colores. Pasado unos momentos llegamos a una zona abierta, un lago bien grande ocupaba la mayor parte. Desde mi perspectiva podía ver todo el bosque y sus extensiones, era enorme, mas grande de lo que esperaba, demasiado, era grande y oscuro, algunas partes podías ver unos caminos de tierra con gente con carros ¿carros? Espera, ¿carros? ¿Carros de madera? Indagué con mi mirada, había pequeños pueblos cada ¿20 metros? No eran pueblos muy extensos, y para nada se parecía a Caprera ni a sus alrededores, ni si quiera tenía nada que ver con una ciudad, era lo más parecido a esos pueblos medievales que uno ve en las películas, con sus casa pintorescas y más arriba, en una colina….el castillo, ¡había un castillo enorme! Con banderas ondeadas el viento, desde mi situación ni podía ver los colores.

Por un momento me pareció ver a Edward y Charlie en el suelo, observándome, las hadas me tenían cogida de tórax y las axilas, y de repente, ya no estaba. Empecé a caer al agua rápido, lo veía todo borroso a mí alrededor, y así como así, toque el agua. Me hundí en ella como en un valle de rosas, por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí, me sentía limpia, fresca. Era una sensación de libertad indescriptible. Me salió la cola, las branquias, el pelo verde, todo el pack por así decirlo. Me pareció que el agua era salada, aun no se identificar el agua dulce de la salada ya que solo me bañaba en bañeras con agua con cal. Empecé a balancearme, dejando que las ondas del agua me arrullara como una madre arrulla a su hijo para que se duerma. Y sin avisar, mi cola, por iniciativa propia empezó a moverse como la cola de un perro feliz, podía sentí el rozar del agua en mis escamas, las algas tocando mi piel con suavidad, era todo tan…surrealista. Nadaba entre las algas que se movían con tranquilidad al movimiento del agua, habían muchos tipos de algas; verdes, rojas, lilas, moradas. También había un gran arrecife de coral, tenía unos colores impresionantes. Había peces, cangrejos, estrellas de mar, caballitos de mar, supongo que debía de ser agua salada.

Estando allí debajo conseguí olvidar el porqué estaba donde estaba, mi madre, las hadas, Edward y Charlie, los pequeños pueblos que parecían medievales. Todo. Estaba nadando tranquila cuando sentí como algo movía el agua con fuerza detrás de mí, me di la vuelta pero no vi nada, otra vez, me volví a girar, nada. Y volvía a estar ahí, me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue necesario porque vi unas algas rojas moverse con el agua, me fije mejor en las algas, no eran algas…era pelo, mire más abajo para encontrar a su propietario. Era una chica, de mi misma edad con ojos verdes como las algas, su nariz era curva y no muy puntiaguda. En su pelo tenia ¿peces pequeños? Sacudí la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba observando. Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar. Ella levanto su dedo índice y señalo hacia arriba para subir, no sin antes mirarme con detalle y sonreír. Me daba pena subir a la superficie pero de repente recordé el porqué estábamos aquí, mama, hadas, castillos, etc., con una bocanada de aire conseguí volver en mí.

—Ada pensé que nunca volverías— dijo la pelirroja. Me di cuenta que solo estaban Edward, Charlie y la hada azul. Todas las hadas de antes se habían ido.

—¿Y tú eres?—le pregunte.

—¡Oh! Es verdad. Soy Eleonor, tu hermana mayor,102 años recién cumplidos— ¿102 años? Pues que vaya soltando ya lo que usa porque no aparente más de diecisiete.

—Y si mejor salimos y me lo cuentas todo—Ella asintió.

Salimos fuera del agua, ahora tendré que esperar a secarme, pero en poco tiempo ya estaba seca. Edward y Charlie se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, a Eleonor no pareció importarle los chicos porque estaba desnuda y no tenía aspecto de vestirse. Busque dentro de la mochila pero solo hallé ropa medieval, un vestido y un corsé. Mi hermana me ayudo a vestirme, siempre he querido vestirme así, pero juraría que puse ropa normal en la mochila. Me encogí de hombres, mientras fuera vestida. Mire a los chicos, ¡Dios!

—¿Qué lleváis puesto?— parecían payeses medievales, me empecé a reír.

—Mira quien fue hablar—se me corto en seguida la risa. Mi hermana se rio ante tal escena.

—Bueno Ada mejor siéntate—me senté en el mismo suelo—Todo empezó cuando naciste, mama te quería con toda su alma, debo admitir que llegue a estar celosa, pero eso fue antes de verte, eras tan pequeña e inofensiva. Pasados una semana, Igor Kravkavot, el reí de Selia nos ataco, mama te envió fuera de Gloswen, donde nos encontramos ahora, el reino que antes perteneció a mama.

—¿Antes?—pregunto Edward. Eleonor asintió.

—Igor se apodero de Gloswen, Kailklon, Blownt y Netria. Todo nuestro país está en manos de Igor, los reyes de los demás reinos se acobardaron ante él, pero papa no, no él (nuestro padre) lucho contra él, pero acabo nuestro padre fue el que acabo muerto, y no Igor. Desde entonces, todas las criaturas; desde hadas hasta sirenas, pasando por unicornios, fénix, duendes irlandeses, enanitos, y más criaturas viven en este bosque. A Igor y sus secuaces les da miedo profundizar porque se dice que viven las peores criaturas que hayas vistos. Pero es mentira—se pudo oír a los chicos soltar un largo suspiro de alivio— bueno no del todo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Bella, quiero decir Ada en todo esto?—pregunto Charlie.

—Bella… Mama dijo que Ada volvería para liberarnos, que ella tiene algo que yo no tengo.

—¿Y qué es eso que tengo pero tú no?—pregunte.

—La valentía de nuestro padre—dijo Edward bromeando.

—Y su instinto asesino también— concluyo Eleonor. Me levante.

—Yo no tengo instinto asesino. Ni de pequeña ni ahora.

Charlie se acerco un poco más, intentando no mirar el cuerpo de Eleonor, que estaba desnuda—En realidad, recuerdo que de pequeña, literalmente torturabas a los insectos y a tus peluches. Los atabas con una cuerda y los ahorcabas por la ventana, los abrías con cuchillos, pero desde que te hecho la bronca no has vuelto a hacer nada de eso.

Le mire incrédula, yo, una asesina, no, yo era una chica que descubrió que era sirena y busca respuestas—¿Y cómo era mi padre? ¿Y mama sigue viva?

—Mama murió de una infección de útero dos semanas después de que nacieras. Y papa, papa era un sádico asesino, pero cuando era cariñoso podía llegar a ser como los Fluffies. Papa te adoraba, a las dos. Cada una tenía algo que a él le fascinaba. Yo que me parecía a mama, en su forma de actuar pensar, y me parecía a papa, tú en cambio, eras como él, cuando naciste, te regalo una espada, su espada, y te parecías a mama— Eleonor me miro detalladamente— Eres idéntica.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás conocer el bosque y a los "Traidores"—Edward la miro extraño—Así es como nos apodo Igor. Seguidme—Rodeamos el lago hasta llegar a una división de lo que era el mismo bosque que antes. La pequeña hada se apoyo en mi hombro, yo le sonreí— Es tu hada, cuando un ser humano presencia el nacimiento de una hada, y la hada lo primero que ve, es ese ser humano, creerá de por vida, que es su madre, padre, amo, llámalo como quieras. Venga, ponle un nombre.

—Un nombre, te voy a llamar Mainy.

—Por cierto, cuando vinimos aquí, pasamos por un largo puente, y este se derrumbo. ¿Sabes cómo podríamos volver?—pregunto Charlie preocupado.

—Por el puente. Veras, una persona que ve el puente, quiere decir que tiene algo que hacer aquí, el puente se asegura de que no sea una persona con malas intensiones. Cuando aquella persona termine de hacer lo que quería y NO desea quedarse aquí, el puente le guiara el camino y podrá volver. Es fácil.

—Vale. Antes has dicho que había criaturas malas.

—Sí, son criaturas nocturnas. Mientras no salgas de noche no te ocurrida nada.

Charlie trago ruidosamente. A Eleonor le gusta meter miedo a Charlie. Me cae bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pro fin he podido terminarlo. He tendio problemas tecnicos y personales. Bueno, espero que os guste.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10<p>

Mire a la pequeña pero macabra hada mirándose el pelo sentada en el hombro de Bella—Mmmm…Hada, ¿nos dirías tu nombre?—la hada seguía peinándose se larga melena—Dios, me siente estúpida hablando con un ser que hasta ahora me era imposible creer.

La hada me empezó a mirar, examinándome como antes, detalladamente, iba de un lado para otro a su alrededor. Y de repente, me miro a los ojos, sus ojos desprendían una chispa de excitación, como si hubiese descubierto algo por lo que llevaba tiempo esperando.

—¿Ada?

—¿Perdona?—pregunte sorprendida—¿Te llamas Ada?

La hada se exalto, literalmente pego un brinco en el aire, me cogió un mecho del pelo y empezó a chillar, unos chillidos horripilantes, obligándonos a los tres a taparnos los oídos. De repente, un montón de hadas empezaron a salir de huecos de arboles, de debajo de la tierra, debajo de piedras, de los follajes de las hojas, de todas partes. De todos los colores; las alas eran únicas, todas distintas, diferentes colores, formas. Volaban a mí alrededor como una loca de atar. Y sonreía, tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante.

Me cogió del dedo y me guió por unos arbustos y enredadas lianas, no puse ninguna resistencia. No quería saber qué pasaría si me negaba. Mire detrás mío, Edward y Charlie parecían tener algún que otro problema para cruzar la línea de arbustos. Me reí, la hada seguía conduciéndome por el bosque son ningún miedo de chocarse, parecía conocerse el bosque como la palma de su mano, en tal caso su larga cabellera azul. Ella seguía tirando de mi con más fuerza que antes, me estaba haciendo añicos el dedo índice, de repente, como de la nada, un millar de hadas de elevaron del suelo, pude oír los gritos de Edward y Charlie tras de mí, supongo que a ellos también los abran alzado.

Al parecer tenían prisa porque solo podía ver borrones de distintos colores a mis lados; verdes, azules, grises, ocres, violetas…un millar de colores. Pasado unos momentos llegamos a una zona abierta, un lago bien grande ocupaba la mayor parte. Desde mi perspectiva podía ver todo el bosque y sus extensiones, era enorme, mas grande de lo que esperaba, demasiado, era grande y oscuro, algunas partes podías ver unos caminos de tierra con gente con carros ¿carros? Espera, ¿carros? ¿Carros de madera? Indagué con mi mirada, había pequeños pueblos cada ¿20 metros? No eran pueblos muy extensos, y para nada se parecía a Caprera ni a sus alrededores, ni si quiera tenía nada que ver con una ciudad, era lo más parecido a esos pueblos medievales que uno ve en las películas, con sus casa pintorescas y más arriba, en una colina….el castillo, ¡había un castillo enorme! Con banderas ondeadas el viento, desde mi situación ni podía ver los colores.

Por un momento me pareció ver a Edward y Charlie en el suelo, observándome, las hadas me tenían cogida de tórax y las axilas, y de repente, ya no estaba. Empecé a caer al agua rápido, lo veía todo borroso a mí alrededor, y así como así, toque el agua. Me hundí en ella como en un valle de rosas, por primera vez desde que llegamos aquí, me sentía limpia, fresca. Era una sensación de libertad indescriptible. Me salió la cola, las branquias, el pelo verde, todo el pack por así decirlo. Me pareció que el agua era salada, aun no se identificar el agua dulce de la salada ya que solo me bañaba en bañeras con agua con cal. Empecé a balancearme, dejando que las ondas del agua me arrullara como una madre arrulla a su hijo para que se duerma. Y sin avisar, mi cola, por iniciativa propia empezó a moverse como la cola de un perro feliz, podía sentí el rozar del agua en mis escamas, las algas tocando mi piel con suavidad, era todo tan…surrealista. Nadaba entre las algas que se movían con tranquilidad al movimiento del agua, habían muchos tipos de algas; verdes, rojas, lilas, moradas. También había un gran arrecife de coral, tenía unos colores impresionantes. Había peces, cangrejos, estrellas de mar, caballitos de mar, supongo que debía de ser agua salada.

Estando allí debajo conseguí olvidar el porqué estaba donde estaba, mi madre, las hadas, Edward y Charlie, los pequeños pueblos que parecían medievales. Todo. Estaba nadando tranquila cuando sentí como algo movía el agua con fuerza detrás de mí, me di la vuelta pero no vi nada, otra vez, me volví a girar, nada. Y volvía a estar ahí, me di la vuelta lo más rápido que pude, pero no fue necesario porque vi unas algas rojas moverse con el agua, me fije mejor en las algas, no eran algas…era pelo, mire más abajo para encontrar a su propietario. Era una chica, de mi misma edad con ojos verdes como las algas, su nariz era curva y no muy puntiaguda. En su pelo tenia ¿peces pequeños? Sacudí la cabeza. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba observando. Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar. Ella levanto su dedo índice y señalo hacia arriba para subir, no sin antes mirarme con detalle y sonreír. Me daba pena subir a la superficie pero de repente recordé el porqué estábamos aquí, mama, hadas, castillos, etc., con una bocanada de aire conseguí volver en mí.

—Ada pensé que nunca volverías— dijo la pelirroja. Me di cuenta que solo estaban Edward, Charlie y la hada azul, pero ya no tenía la flor en la cabeza. Todas las hadas de antes se habían ido.

—¿Y tú eres?—le pregunte.

—¡Oh! Es verdad. Soy Eleonor, tu hermana mayor, mayor porque tengo 102 años recién cumplidos— ¿102 años? Pues que vaya soltando ya lo que usa porque no aparente más de diecisiete.

—Y si mejor salimos y me lo cuentas todo—Ella asintió.

Salimos fuera del agua, ahora tendré que esperar a secarme, pero en poco tiempo ya estaba seca. Edward y Charlie se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, a Eleonor no pareció importarle los chicos porque estaba desnuda y no tenía aspecto de vestirse. Busque dentro de la mochila pero solo hallé ropa medieval, un vestido y un corsé. Mi hermana me ayudo a vestirme, siempre he querido vestirme así, pero juraría que puse ropa normal en la mochila. Me encogí de hombres, mientras fuera vestida. Mire a los chicos, ¡Dios!

—¿Qué lleváis puesto?— parecían payeses medievales, me empecé a reír.

—Mira quien fue hablar—se me corto en seguida la risa. Mi hermana se rio ante tal escena.

—Bueno Ada mejor siéntate—me senté en el mismo suelo—Todo empezó cuando naciste, mama te quería con toda su alma, debo admitir que llegue a estar celosa, pero eso fue antes de verte, eras tan pequeña e inofensiva. Pasados una semana, Igor Kravkavot, el reí de Selia nos ataco, mama te envió fuera de Gloswen, donde nos encontramos ahora, el reino que antes perteneció a mama.

—¿Antes?—pregunto Edward. Eleonor asintió.

—Igor se apodero de Gloswen, Kailklon, Blownt y Netria. Todo nuestro país está en manos de Igor, los reyes de los demás reinos se acobardaron ante él, pero papa no, no él (nuestro padre) lucho contra él, pero acabo él muerta, y no él. Desde entonces, todas las criaturas; desde hadas hasta sirenas, pasando por unicornios, fénix, duendes irlandeses, enanitos, y más criaturas viven en este bosque. A Igor y sus secuaces les da miedo profundizar porque se dice que viven las peores criaturas que hayas vistos. Pero es mentira—se pudo oír a los chicos soltar un largo suspiro de alivio— bueno no del todo.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Bella, quiero decir Ada en todo esto?—pregunto Charlie.

—Bella… Mama dijo que Ada volvería para liberarnos, que ella tiene algo que yo no tengo.

—¿Y qué es eso que tengo pero tú no?—pregunte.

—La valentía de nuestro padre—dijo Edward bromeando.

—Y su instinto asesino también— concluyo Eleonor. Me levante.

—Yo no tengo instinto asesino. Ni de pequeña ni ahora.

Charlie se acerco un poco más, intentando no mirar el cuerpo de Eleonor, que estaba desnuda—En realidad, recuerdo que de pequeña, literalmente torturabas a los insectos y a tus peluches. Los atabas con una cuerda y los ahorcabas por la ventana, los abrías con cuchillos, pero desde que te hecho la bronca no has vuelto a hacer nada de eso.

Le mire incrédula, yo, una asesina, no, yo era una chica que descubrió que era sirena y busca respuestas—¿Y cómo era mi padre? ¿Y mama sigue viva?

—Mama murió de una infección de útero dos semanas después de que nacieras. Y papa, papa era un sádico asesino, pero cuando era cariñoso podía llegar a ser como los Fluffies. Papa te adoraba, a las dos. Cada una tenía algo que a él le fascinaba. Yo que me parecía a mama, en su forma de actuar pensar, y me parecía a papa, tú en cambio, eras como él, cuando naciste, te regalo una espada, su espada, y te parecías a mama— Eleonor me miro detalladamente— Eres idéntica.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, supongo que querrás conocer el bosque y a los "Traidores"—Edward la miro extraño—Así es como nos apodo Igor. Seguidme—Rodeamos el lago hasta llegar a una división de lo que era el mismo bosque que antes. La pequeña hada se apoyo en mi hombro, yo le sonreí— Es tu hada, cuando un ser humano presencia el nacimiento de una hada, y la hada lo primero que ve, es ese ser humano, creerá de por vida, que es su madre, padre, amo, llámalo como quieras. Venga, ponle un nombre.

—Un nombre, te voy a llamar Mainy.

—Por cierto, cuando vinimos aquí, pasamos por un largo puente, y este se derrumbo. ¿Sabes cómo podríamos volver?—pregunto Charlie preocupado.

—Por el puente. Veras, una persona que ve el puente, quiere decir que tiene algo que hacer aquí, el puente se asegura de que no sea una persona con malas intensiones. Cuando aquella persona termine de hacer lo que quería y NO desea quedarse aquí, el puente le guiara el camino y podrá volver. Es fácil.

—Vale. Antes has dicho que había criaturas malas.

—Sí, son criaturas nocturnas. Mientras no salgas de noche no te ocurrida nada.

Charlie trago ruidosamente. A Eleonor le gusta meter miedo a Charlie. Me cae bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a jojo10298-somerhalfer por proporcionarme los nombre me gustan mucho los tendre en cuenta para las próximas hadas y criaturas. Feliz navidad y año Nuevo!<strong>

**PD: Creeis que deberia poner titulo a los capitulos para daros una pequeña idea de lo que viene.?¿**

**A saber que encuentran estos tres en la aldea de "Los Traidores"**


	12. Chapter 12

Charlie

_Ya era de noche y aun no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía luchar y ayudarles o ser una cobarde y huir? No, no podía huir por varias razones, uno no encontraría el camino hacia el puente y dos, Igor podría encontrarme, ¿sabría Igor de mi? Era posible, ¿quién no conoce a Ada? ¿Pero porque yo? Yo no se luchar, si vale, puede que de pequeña torturase a mis peluches pero ahora no soporto ni ver sufrir a una mosca. ¿Como podría matar a Igor y a sus lame culos? […]_

_[…]_

_Le sonreí. Escuche unas risas detrás mío, eran Eleonor y Samuel. Vaya si que tenía una bonita sonrisa. Minutos después, toda Terracota estaba esperando una respuesta—Hola...emm...bueno..._

—_¡Venga! Di de una vez que has decidido!_

—_¡Si venga!_

_Que impacientes que eran, mi mente se quedó en blanco. Mire a Charlie que estaba rodeado de chicas,"Que raro"pensé, Mire a Edward, a Carol, a Eleonor y a Samuel. Mire a Mainy que estaba en mi hombro, me sonreía dándome ánimos._

—_Lo hare._

Demian, el capitán del ejército de Terracota, me enseño como coger una espada, como usarla, como no usarla, como limpiarla, etc…incluso como parecer sexy con ella. Al principio iba arrastrando la espada por el suelo. Demian era muy duro con los entrenamientos, pero fuera de ellos era muy… ¿simpático? ¿Divertido? El caso es que el Demian entrenador no tenía nada, pero NADA, que ver con el Demian, el Mino tauro. Todos los caballeros eran minotauros, y eso al principio me asusto un poco.

Di un rápido vistazo a la espada, que estaba siendo brutalmente arrastrada por mí sobre el irregular suelo de la aldea. Nuestro lugar de entrenamiento solía ser en una gran plaza no muy lejos de la aldea, quedaba cerca del lago, pero aun así había peligro de perderse, al menos con migo, porque Charlie y Edward se acordaban fácilmente del recorrido…más bien sus caballos, mi yegua era un poco bastante terca, era una plaza redonda de tierra, a la derecha tenía un almacén con espadas, armaduras, remedios por si alguno de los chicos se hacia alguna herida. No muy lejos, habían unos establos para nuestros caballos. Ahora que lo pienso, debía aprender tiro al arco, aprender a vivir con una armadura, aprender a montar MEJOR a Crutches. Sabía que iba a ser duro per hice una promesa y debía cumplirla si os sí, mi vida, la vida de todos dependía de mi.

Me entrenada todos los días que podía, día y noche, nevara, lloviera o con ventisca. Según Demian, debía estar más que preparada para luchar contra Igor, y preparadísima para salir en busca de comida, a Demian le pareció buena idea ver a que nos enfrentábamos, ya que fuera de los perímetros de Terracota, en el bosque se escondían y asechaban dragones, fieras peludas y grandes, centauros, vampiros y los lameculos de Igor. Edward y Charlie insistieron en acompañarme, a mi no me parecía buena idea ya que podría pasarles algo malo y no quería que se hicieran daño o algo peor, pero Demina y sus compañeros dijeron que sería buena idea ya que ellos también podrían ver de qué se trataba.

Así que al día siguiente de que se decidiera El día de Caza, cogimos las espadas y los arcos y con miedo en mi pecho nos aventuramos de nuevo en el bosque.

—Suerte—me dijo mi hermana. Y en ese mismo instante me di cuenta de que podría ser peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Pero este no era como yo lo recordaba, ya no había ni gota de vida en las plantas y en los arboles, la tierra parecía infértil y seca, las plantas estaban muertas y las flores marchitas y ya no había luz. La poca luz que había era suficiente para alumbrar el camino y ver a las presas y a los enemigos. Podía ver a mí alrededor como Demian hacía señas con las manos y los soldados obedecían, yo seguí a mi rollo, explorando un poco. Había viento. Eso era algo malo, ya que si eran los vampiros lo que estaban de vigilia, estábamos perdidos, y no solo los vampiros, también habían mas criaturas que olían de lejos la sangre, pero me dijeron que debía tener especial cuidado con los vampiros ya que estos eran rápidos. Entonces me percate que no había luz y que era una gran posibilidad.

De repente escuche algo moverse detrás de mí y me di la vuelta con brusquedad sin hacer ruido. Era Charlie, y le estaba apuntando con la espada. La bajé con tranquilidad. Charlie se llevo el dedo índice a los labios y con la otra mano me pidió que le siguiera. Le seguí y me llevó al lado de Demian y los demás soldados, Edward entre ellos. Demian se me acercó enfadado y me dijo por lo bajini:

—Bella, vale que explores un poco el terreno pero no te alejes tanto. No sabes qué clase de criaturas o monstruos….

—Me ofende que me te refieras a nosotros como monstruos—dijo un mino tauro mientras salía de entre los arboles—hermanos—dijo en forma de saludo a los demás minutaros. Rápidamente, todos los soldados de Demian hicieron un círculo de defensa alrededor nuestro, protegiéndonos—Veo que hay carne nueva por aquí. Sigo sin entender como tú, Demian, y todos los demás nos traicionasteis uniéndote a esa gentuza para derrotar a Igor, cuando muy bien sabemos todos que no servirá de nada—explico amenazante. Casi sin darme cuenta, al mino tauro de Igor se le unieron otros tres y un hombre de la altura de Charlie.

No sabía cómo acabaría todo esto, pero bien seguro que no. Decidí salir del círculo que los minotauros, el hombre al verme, miro al minotauro que antes estaba hablando y asintió, luego dio medio vuelta y desapareció. En su lugar se unieron otros tres minotauros, les superábamos en número; ellos eran seis y nosotros ocho y tres humanos, bueno dos humanos y una sirena. Todos nos pusimos en posición de batalla.

—Veo que has encontrado a Ada—y después de eso, la lucha empezó. Minotauros contra minotauros, era una lucha aterradora, ya que ellos tenían mucha fuerza y sus espadas eran más pesadas y gruesas que la mía, por lo tanto hacia más ruido al chocar con otra espada. Los minotaruos enemigos me duplicaban el número casi, ya que yo era más bajita que los chicos, pero lo bueno era que podía ser más ágil que ellos. Al principio no sabía qué hacer ni cómo moverme, el minotauro me alcanzó con la espada y me cortó en el brazo, que empezó a sangrar, pude sentir el dolor y como me palpitaba la herida, y fue cuando saque toda la rabia que tenía dentro. Me impresione a mi misma de cómo manejaba la espada, estaba luchando y pasaba por debajo del brazo del minotauro mareándolo, y cuando por fin lo tuve, le apuñale con mi espada por la espalda, justo en el corazón. El miotauro soltó un grito de dolor aterrador. Miré a Demian que luchaba contra uno de ellos, me sonrió y siguió luchando.

Busque cno la mirada a Charlie y a Edward, pero solo encontré a Edward, que estaba ayudado a uno de nuestros soldados que había salido herido. Lo aparto de la lucha y le vendó la herida, decidí acercarme para preguntar por Charlie.

—Edward ¿has visto a Charlie?

—Sí, estaba luchando con Rey la última vez que le vi.

—Vale gracias.

Me aleje para buscar a Rey, y en efecto ahí estaba Charlie luchando. Me di cuenta de que casi todos los minotauros habían caído, incluso en que llevaba la voz del grupo. Pero yo seguía preocupada por el hombre que había visto antes, parecía como si nadie se hubiera percatado de él. Fui directa a Demian a contárselo.

—Demian, antes de que ese minotauro decidiera atacar, había un hombre cerca mirándome—Demian rápidamente me dio toda su atención.

—¿Cómo era?

—Pues de la altura de Charlie y tenía la piel de una textura extraña, era muy blanca pero tenía un textura como de piedra. Y una cara serena.

—¿Llegaste a verle los ojos?

—No. Pero me miro y luego le asintió al minotauro—la expresión de Demian cambio completamente, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—Recojamos, un vampiro ha visto a Bella y puede que ya sepa quién es ella.

Recogimos todas las armas y robamos lo que nos pareció útil de los minotauros. Ayudé a Edward con el minotauro herido, cuando lo cogí por un brazo no me acorde de que yo también estaba herida y note como empezó a sangrar otra vez. Uno de los miotauros lo vio y arrancándose un trozo de tela me vendó la herida—Gracias—.

Íbamos caminando con tranquilidad, ya quedaba muy poco cuando escuche como algo caya al suelo, después escuche un suspiro de sorpresa y a continuación, a Charlie gritando. Todos nos dimos la vuelta y solté al minotauro y salí corriendo en su dirección, Charlie se había tropezada y se había caído al suelo, me di cuenta de que Charlie estaba muy lejos, se estaba levantado cuando vi que el hombre de antes salió por detrás y con sigilo, me fije mejor en su cara, tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, una nariz torcida y varias cicatrices en la cara y en el cuello, apreté la marcha, Charlie se estaba levantando cuando el hombre le cogió del pie y más rápido que una liebre, empezó a arrástralo por el bosque. Corrí más deprisa. Charlie gritaba de dolor y miedo, y el vampiro soltó una risa de burla.

Pero sentí unos brazos que se aferraron a mí y no me dejaron continuar—¡Bella! ¡Para! ¡PARA!—era Edward, yo no paraba de pegarle para que me dejara ir. Por un momento pensé que me estaba parando porque no quería que le fuera a buscar, no, la razón era que salieron dos vampiros más de la penumbra del bosque. Todo paso muy rápido. Pude sentí como Edward me arrastraba hasta el perímetro de Terracota, cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando empecé a correr. Ahora no era Edward el que me arrastraba si no al rever. No pare de correr hasta llegar a Terracota. Sentía como las lágrimas salían sin voluntad propia de mis ojos.

Una vez dentro de la aldea, abracé a Edward con fuerza y me dejé caer al suelo. No podía parar el llanto y las lágrimas ni el temblor tampoco. Y en ese mismo instante descubrí el inmenso odio que sentía ante Igor. Estaba más segura de antes, me aseguraría que lo último que Igor viera antes de morir, fuera mi cara de satisfacción por su muerte.


	13. ATENCIÓN! LEED POR FAVOR!

_**ATENCIÓN A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**_

Se que tengo que dar mas de 300.000 explicaciones por las cuales he desparecido del mapa, creo que ya hará mas de 2 años D: la cuestión es porque he estado en tratamiento por depresión y anorexia y tuve serios problemas personales con una de mis ex parejas y bueno un rollo.

Siento mucho no haber actualizado la historia. La cosa es que el otro día entre y me he fijado que faltan capítulos y están desordenados no se porque así que aviso, voy a re-subir TODOS los capítulos y los haré en 3o persona y hasta puede que suba de nuevos (espero que si).

Y también quería dar las gracias a todas esas personas que aun habiendo desparecido han seguido ahí, leyendo y siguiendo la historia y estoy impresionada así que muchísimas gracias chicos! Ahora empezare con todos los capítulos ya que he encontrado los archivos correctos en un pendrive perdido xd

os quiero!


End file.
